


Go get her Ray - A Ghostbusters fanfiction

by Rickmyroll



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickmyroll/pseuds/Rickmyroll
Summary: A fascination with paranormal activity leads Amber Hartley (a part time waitress) to join a group of famous, but under appreciated, Ghostbusters. The rides gonna be bumpy, slimy and frightening but with a potential romance in the air she's sure she can face anything.





	1. || Boo ||

**So using words from Ghostbusters "Writing makes me feel good"!**

**Having a bit off a shitty time atm but I love coming up with stories and its even more fun when they're about characters I love :')**

**This story will have bits from the two movies but a lot of it will also be from my head :D**

**I'm not following the order of the two films so there might be parts mixed around to fit my storyline**

**Hope you enjoy reading :')**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So thats one coffee, one tea and two double chocolate chip muffins?", the young woman repeated to a pair of customers. They nodded to let her know that she had in fact gotten it right before talking amongst themselves.  **  
**

Heading over to the counter she flicked her fringe out of her eyesight so she could actually see where she was going and rested her pen behind her ear. 

Amber Hartley was a 26 year old part time waitress from a small cafe in down town New York. She had been working there for about 2 years since it was the only place that would take her, though working in a cafe wasn't exactly what she wanted to do with her life. 

She lived for excitement, adrenaline rushes and thrills. Anything that would give her an amazing story to tell afterwards. "One to tell the grandkids", She'd always say.

She wasn't actually the bravest person around but she always pushed herself to achieve her goal, after all she only had one life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After working a full days shift  Amber couldn't wait to get out into the fresh air . In these past couple of months she'd been looking into the ultimate adrenaline pumping experience, hunting and experiencing the paranormal.    

A friend once gave her a book, it was something really stupid like 'Know your spooks' but one of the most fascinating things she'd ever read.  After that she was hooked. In the past few months she'd gone to  every "haunted" area in New York and spoken to every so called nutter who said they'd actually seen a ghost. Some of their stories sounded quite genuine but its hard to believe in someone when you haven't actually seen one yourself. 

So thats what she was going to do, find a ghost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whilst walking through New York Amber pulled out a small piece of paper that was given to her by an old man in her building, "New York Public Library....", she muttered as her green eyes scanned over the messy words. 

Craig or 'Crazy Craig' (as he is known) gave it to Amber when he noticed her ever growing collection of paranormal books and magazine subscriptions.The fear in his eyes showed his story had too be real and really captivated Ambers attention.

The library was pretty quiet and everything seemed to be extremely normal the only thing that caught her eye was how some off the staff were acting. They seemed on edge and slightly frightened...?

_Craig said the ghost was near the back, where all the bookshelves are,_  she though to herself as she made her way towards the back of the library.

Before she was even able to walk through the back door a middle aged man with a worried expression upon his face stopped her, "sorry miss but you can't come through here".

"It's a public library?", Amber frowned.

The man glanced to his side, clearly nervous and unsure of what to say, "well ...you see", he began, "We have a little problem back there so that section of the library is closed off to the public".

A smile appeared on Ambers face and the man looked confused, "a problem you say? Is it the ghost", she blurted out unable to contain her excitement. 

"be quite!", He quickly snapped leading her through the back and lowing his voice, "How do you know about that?!".

 "I have my sources", the young woman smirked.

"your not going to go the papers are you?", the man continued to worry. 

Amber thought for a moment, imagining the money she'd get for a story like this. But she wasn't in it for the money, only the thrill, "I just want to go see....I wont say anything".

"fine.....but hurry! I can't let this get out", the library administrator said before turning his back and quickly walking away.

"Finally some action", she grinned before venturing further into the library...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly moving through the bookshelves Amber was being extra careful not to knock anything over since everything was so tightly packed, it made her wonder if this place was even build for public access. The smell of old books was over powering and she couldn't even estimate how many were in there. 

Walking down one aisle Amber stopped suddenly to find a large stack of books that went all the way up to the ceiling, "Symmetrical book stacking, just like the Philadelphia mass turbulence of 1947.....", she muttered gently running her fingers down the stack. 

Being careful not to knock them over she continued to explore, as she continued a strange smell filled the air and made her face scrunch up in disgust, "What the hell is that?".

Round the corner was a large card catalog covered in a clear gloopy residue, as she approached it her eyes widened to see that the draws had been pulled out and scattered along the floor along with other cards and pieces of paper. 

_What ever happened here must have been violent....._ , She thought.

The slime was everywhere and it stunk like nothing Amber had ever smelt before. Quickly reaching into her bag she pulled out an empty lunch container and scooped up a sample of 'slime' before packing it safely. 

A strange noise echoed from deeper in the library and Ambers ears pricked up like a bloodhounds when catching the scent of a fox. The sound pulled her to walk into an opening where the bookshelves were less packed and she actually felt like she could breath. 

Her heart started to beat a lot faster now and It felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, she really wanted to run and turn back but couldn't seem to move her feet. Peering round the corner a see through light filled the space, Amber narrowed her eyes to make out that the light was actually a woman. 

"A free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition", She gasped quickly pulling out my camera and placing it up to her eye, "this is my chance, to photograph a real ghost". 

With her hands shaking like crazy Amber quickly pressed the camera button to take a photo. A bright flash appeared from the camera and all of a sudden the woman turned round, the woman's human likeliness soon disappeared and she resembled a rotting skeleton letting out a piecing scream. 

Amber's screams joined hers and before she knew it she was running out of the library almost knocking over anyone in her path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're never going to regret this, Ray!", Peter smiled as the three men walk out of the Manhattan City bank.

Ray frowned studying the piece of paper in his hand, "My parents left me that house! I was born there!"

As they walked Peter placed his hand on Ray's shoulder, "You're not going to lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays", He grinned. 

"But at nineteen percent! You didn't even bargain with the guy!"

Egon suddenly popped up from behind the two holding his calculator, "Ray, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to $95,000".

Peter sighed and walked sightly ahead, "Will you guys relax? We are on the threshold of establishing the indispensable defence science of the next decade. Professional paranormal investigations and eliminations. The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams", waving his hands about as he explained himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Egon slowly walked around the old firehouse, taking in their surroundings. A nervous real estate woman followed them closely behind, holding her clipboard tightly to her chest. 

As Peters eyes glanced around the room he knew this was the place, however the price was extremely expensive and they really needed to save their money. 

"There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor and a full kitchen on the top left", The estate woman began, making her pitch to the young men.

Peter looked over to Egon, giving him a wink, "It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all. What do you think, Egon?".

Egon quickly caught on to what Peter was trying to achieve, "I think this building should be condemned", He began, "There's serious metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members, the wiring is substandard, it's completely inadequate for our power needs, and the neighbourhood is like a demilitarised zone".

_Atta boy_ , Peter thought, _we've got this._

The woman looked uncomfortable but before she could open her mouth there was a call from upstairs.

"Hey does this pole still work?", Ray's voice could be heard from the second floor. Without a second thought he quickly slid down the pole with ease, proving for a fact that it did work. "Wow! This place is great!", Ray exclaimed, "When can we move in? You've got to try this pole!", He pointed at the poll before turning round, "I'm gonna get my stuff".  Before could walk out the door he turned back to the guys, "Hey, we should stay here tonight. Sleep here! You know, to try it out!", and with that the excited scientist left the building. 

Peter and Egon shared a look, "I think we'll take it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber slumped down on the sofa and stretched her arms above her head, it had been weeks since she had come in contact with that ghost but she still felt shaken up about it. She sighed and relaxed her body before reaching out for the Tv remote and turning the Tv on. 

The Tv crackled slightly forcing Amber to get up and hit the side to focus the picture, "Damn Tv", she muttered before slumping back down. 

_"Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?"_

_Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?  
_

_Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost?  
_

Ambers head slowly lifted up and she stared at the strange men on the Tv.

_If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute. Pick up your phone and call the professionals.  
_

_Ghostbusters!_

_Our courteous and efficient staff is on call twenty-four hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs._

_We're ready to believe you!_

Amber chuckled at the cringeyness of it all but the whole thing made her curious, she'd never seen anything like this on TV. _These people must be real right?_ she thought. She'd actually seen a ghost and taken a photo of it. Maybe they had too, maybe she could join them. The job would be far more exciting than her current one.

"555-2368", She repeated until she had wrote it down on her notepad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Amber quickly got ready to head to the old firehouse, luckily for her it was her day off from work. She had to see these people as soon as, she couldn't imagine waiting another day.

She quickly pulled on some old jeans, a black top and wrapped a black and grey stripy scarf tightly around her neck. The winter was getting harsher each year and she couldn't afford to catch a cold.

The walk there seemed to take her minutes, she didn't realise how close her building was from the ghostbusters HQ. When she arrived at the building there was an old 1959 Cadillac parked up outside, beside it were two men who seemed to be in deep conversation. As she approached them there conversation became clearer. 

"I I found the car! Needs some suspension work; and shocks, and brakes, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end", One muttered looking over at the car. 

The other man listened but looked annoyed, "How much".

"Only forty-eight hundred. And maybe new rings, also mufflers, a little wiring.....".

"um hello?", Amber spoke up, feeling quite rude for interrupting their conversation. The two men turned to face her looking slightly confused, "My names Amber, Amber Hartley. I'm looking to work here".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So this is the first chapter I hope you like it!  
**

**I always suck at openings so the story will get better after this :)**

**Please vote and leave feedback it will help me out loads!! <3**


	2. || The only female Ghostbuster ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the title of this chapter might be a slight dig at the re-boot....Sorryy ;p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You", One of them replied in a sarcastic tone, "You want to work here".

Amber folded her arms, taking a sudden dislike to his attitude, "Thats what I said didn't I?".

The man smiled at her response before the other spoke up, "Hi I'm Ray", he extended his arm out to her, "and this is Peter", Amber shook his hand, "Why don't you come inside and talk to us about this, it's quite cold out here".

The fire house actually looked quite new and clean on the inside, Amber guessed the guys had cleaned it up when they bought it. Whilst walking through the door they were greeted by a woman (who seemed completely bored) sat at a desk.

"Welcome to the ghostbus- oh its you guys", she sighed before turning over a page in her book.

"Thats Janine, our wonderful secretary", Peter grinned sarcastically before giving a cheeky wink to Janine.

"Nice to meet you", She said expressing no emotion or even looking up from her book.

"Come this way", Ray smiled leading Amber to another room that was a lot smaller, "Take a seat".

She sat down on a chair placed in front of a large desk, she didn't realise they were going to interview her. The man she had started to recognise as Peter sat on the edge of the desk while Ray took a seat behind it.

"So Amber was it?", Peter questioned.

"yes".

"Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?".

"If your questioning my beliefs I can show you, I've actually seen a ghost", Amber pulled out some photo prints she had made the other day, they were pictures of the first ghost she had ever come in contact with, "Here", She grinned placing the photos on the desk, "I saw this one at the New York public library".

Rays eyes widened as he picked up the pictures, "We saw her too!".

"Really?", Amber's eyes mimicked Ray's.

Peter began chuckling on the edge of the desk and Ray shot him a glare, "Oh yeah that was funny, Ray had this brilliant plan to catch her you know".

"Shut it Peter!", Ray stopped him.

Amber noticed a redness appear on his cheeks causing her to giggle, "look", she smiled, "I really love all this kind of stuff and I would really like to help you guys".

"Well we already have two other people...", Peter stated.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't have anymore help", Ray added, "I mean the more the merrier right?'.

Amber smiled but Peter didn't seem too convinced, "I dunno Ray, shouldn't we ask the guys about this?".

Ray nodded, "Amber can you come back tomorrow?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening the ghostbusters were traveling back to the firehouse in their famous Cadillac with the number plate, Ecto-1. They'd successfully captured two ghosts from the new York city courtroom.

"Now that was crazy", Winston grinned happy with their work.

Egon smiled, "two in the box".

The men chatted for a while while Ray tried to pick his moment, Peter noticed he was struggling and decided to do it for him, "We have a new recruit".

Egon and Winston looked up, "who?", Winston questioned.

"Ray's new girlfriend", Peter winked.

"She's not my girlfriend", Ray snapped, "She's just a girl who wants to join us, I barley even know her".

"Then why are you letting her join us?", Winston questioned again.

"I never said I was letting her join us".

"Ray I can see it in your eyes", Winston smiled with Egon joining him.

"She knows her stuff, she saw the library ghost back before we did. I think if she's interested its always good to have someone on our team? Why not".

"Ray's got a point", Egon pitched in, "The more team members we have the more work we can handle".

"And we'll get more breaks", Winston chuckled.

Peter frowned, "So you're actually ok with this? A woman? Helping us?".

"Of course, "Winston smirked, "Scared she'll steal your thunder?".

"of course not!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is where we put all the vapors and entities and slimers that we trap.", Ray explained to Amber as he explained a complex machine in front of them, "Quite simple, really. Load a trap here, open, unlock the system. Insert the trap, release, close, lock the system. Set your entry grid, neutralise your field and the light is green, the trap is clean. The ghost is incarcerated here in a custom-made storage facility".

Amber blinked twice, it was certainly a lot of information to wrap her head around, "I'm sure I'l get it in time".

Ray smiled, "Right we have something for you too, follow me". The man lead her to a room with 4 grey lockers in it, "We don't actually have a locker for you just yet but when we do you'll be able to put all your stuff in here".

"Thank you Ray", Amber nodded, taking in all the new information Ray was giving her.

"But we do have this for you", Ray opened his locker and fished out a beige jumpsuit with two patches sewn onto it. On the left breast pocket there was a large black rectangle patch with the name Hartley sewn onto it in red. On the right arm, just under the shoulder was the Ghostbusters logo. A red circle with a ghost in it and across it a red line.

"This is for me?", Amber asked, feeling really happy they had made this especially for her.

 Ray nodded and passed the outfit over to her. "You can keep it in my locker if you like....", He stuttered slightly, "or take it home with you, i guess it doesn't really matter".

"Thank you Ray. I'll go try it on now". "Theres a room upstairs you can get changed in, Ill make sure the guys don't go up there".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber entered a room with three bed in it, she felt like freaking goldilocks.

She shut the door behind her and began to slip on her jumpsuit, as she was getting changed she wondered why Ray would have to tell the guys not to come in or why she had to even go upstairs to get changed? It's not like she was taking her clothes off or anything....

Oh well, it was sweet of Ray to get her some privacy.

She felt her cheeks burn up at the thought of Ray but she quickly shoved them to the back of her mind before continuing to zip up her jumpsuit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's the girl?", Peter asked as he walked out of his "office".

"She's just upstairs getting changed", Ray replied as he tweaked stuff under the car bonnet.

"Why?", Peter questioned, "If she's just putting on a jumpsuit couldn't she do it here?".

Ray looked up from the car, "I dunno why I said it.... I realised as soon as I did that shouldn't wouldn't really need any privacy. I just kinda .... came out".

Peter rolled his eyes, "trust you to get all nervous around a girl, if she's gonna be working with us try and think straight ok?".

"Hey guys!", The two men looked at each other before looking up at the circular hole in the roof. There was Amber smiling down at them, "Watch this!", She grinned before sliding down the pole looking pretty please with herself. "That was so much fun! Have you guys done that? Im gonna do it again!", She beamed before excitedly running up the stairs.

Ray chuckled, "I told you the pole was great".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Janine! Any calls?", Peter asked the bored woman with a smile.

"No".

"Any messages?".

"No".

"Any customers?".

Janine finally looked at him, "No, Dr. Venkman", She sighed.

"It's a good job, isn't it?", Peter replied sarcastically, "Type something, will you? We're paying you for this stuff!", and with that he walked into his office space behind her, "Don't stare at me, you got them bug eyes", He added before walking back to her, "Janine! Sorry about the bug eyes thing. I'll be in my office".

Janine just rolled her eyes at his comment allowing space for Egon to get up from under her desk, "You're very handy. I can tell", She smirked thinking dirty thoughts, "I bet you like to read a lot, too".

Egon walked over to a computer on her desk and began to examine it, "Print is dead", He replied not really taking an interest in the conversation.

Janine ignored his comment and continued talking, "Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I also play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies?", she asked.

Egon stood up and looked at her, "I collect spores, molds and fungus", Then quickly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young woman slowly entered the firehouse, she seemed unsure whether she actually wanted to be there and kept looking at the door thinking about turning back. She decided that she did in fact need to be there and continued walking to the front desk.

"Hello?", She shyly asked the woman filing her nails behind the desk, "Oh. Excuse me. This, this is the Ghostbusters' office?".

"Yes", Janine sighed, not even bothering to look up at the potential customer, "May I help you".

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone, please".

Peter, who had been watching the woman from when she arrived shot up from his desk and jumped over the small gate surrounding her office, "I'm Peter Venkman, may I help you?".

The woman looked around, "Well, I don't know. What I'm about to say may sound a little unusual...".

Peter grinned, "Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place. Come into my office, Miss -".

"Barrett, Dana Barrett", she corrected him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the top of the fire house Egon had constructed the loft into a sort of lab for them to conduct their experiments on the paranormal. Egon connected certain wires to a machine hooked up to Dana Barrett whilst Peter, Ray and Amber watched, "And this voice said "Zuul". And then I slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment", Dan explained.

Peter chuckled, "Generally you don't see that kind of behaviour in a major appliance. What do you think it was?".

Dana looked slightly annoyed and felt like the man wasn't taking her seriously, "Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here".

Amber thought for a moment, "You know what it could be? Past-life experience intruding on present time".

Ray nodded.

"Could be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either", Egon added.

Dana shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry I don't believe in any of those things".

"Well....", Amber began, "don't you think you should? I mean you saw it right? and heard it. Maybe if you start believing we can get to the bottom of this". Her comment came off more snappy than she intended it to be, to be truly honest she was jealous that she hadn't seen something like that and confused to why this woman was having trouble believing in something she had just witnessed.

Peter stood up and walked to where Dana was sitting, he crouched down to meet her eye level, "Well, that's all right. I don't either. But there are some things we do. Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results".

Amber rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building. Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence." Ray spoke up.

Peter nodded, "Right, go do that".

"I could look for the name Zuul in the usual literature", Egon added.

"Spates Catalog", Amber smiled.

"Tobin's Spirit Guide", Egon grinned.

"Yeah", Ray nodded and joined the two in smiling.

_Nerds_ , Peter thought before speaking up again, "Tell you what. I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out - I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment, okay?", As he and Dana walked out of the lab he groaned to himself, embarrassed about his mistake.

"She is way out of his league", Amber giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys so this is chapter 2! I really hope you like it :)**

**Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter i'm not gonna be following the time line of the two films but I will be taking parts from the films and adding in my own stories too!**

**Please comment your thoughts on this story, maybe give Kudos and share it :D**

**Until next time**

**x**


	3. || Slimer ||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after Peter had left Egon and Ray started to search the lab for Tobin's Spirit Guide's, Spates Catalogs and any other books where they could find information about Zuul. 

Amber sat there unable to really do anything since she hadn't worked there very long and didn't even know where a lot of the stuff was yet. She watched the two men walk around the room, pulling things out of cabinets or sorting though cardboard boxes. Her eyes fixated on Ray, the man smiled as he did his job. He was completely in love with what he was doing and that made Amber surprisingly warm inside.

"Hey Ray look at this?', Egon called out whilst examining a book on the table. Ray and Amber walked over to Egon and peered over at the dusty black book that was set on the table. " I found the name Zuul. The name refers to a demi-god worshipped around 6000 BC by the Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians."

Amber scanned the words on the book, "Zuul was the minion of Gozer. What's Gozer?".

"He seems to be huge in the eyes of the Sumeria..", Ray said whilst placing his hands on his hips.

"Well whats he doing in Dana's icebox?", Amber questioned.

"I have no idea but it cant be good", Egon frowned, "we need to find out fast or Dana could be in big danger".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that evening the 5 sat around a tiny table eating cheap Chinese food, since it was meant to be a celebration for Amber joining them.

"So you guys have been helping people but no one really know's who you are?", Amber frowned before tucking into her takeaway.

Winston gave her a small smile, "A lot of people don't believe us".

"Plus people don't want the publicity, we do a lot of backhand deals", Ray added.

"How much money are you charging? For the entrapments", Amber questioned and the four men looked at each other, "How much money do you have now?".

"Well...", Ray began, "This is the last of our petty cash".

There was a small silence while the guys ate their food, Amber thought for a moment. _They should be charging more, they need to be in the public eye._ "Right", she began slamming her hands on the table, "We need to stop doing backhand deals and we need to charge more! If the public knows of us we'll get more calls".

"I like this girl", Peter chuckled, "I do need some more money to take Dana out....since she's a paying client of course". 

Amber rolled her eyes. 

Winston swallowed his food, "But how much do we charge? We have no idea what we're doing".

"We'll.....make it up", Amber grinned.

Ray was about to speak up when Janine suddenly shouted, "We got one!", from downstairs. 

A loud alarm filled the room causing Amber to c

over her ears, the boys however seemed rather excited to hear the piecing sound and rushed to their feet. Ray was the first down the pole, soon followed by Peter, Egon, Winston and shortly after Amber. 

"It's a call!", Ray shouted as everyone pulled on their jumpsuits and headed to Ecto-1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group found themselves in the lobby of the 'Sedgewick Hotel',  Amber glanced around feeling a little awkward in her new attire. They definitely stood out....

A man wearing the hotels uniform suddenly approached them, looking a tad worried that the group was drawing more attention then he had hoped for, "Thank you for coming so quickly!", he forced a smile, "The guests are starting to ask questions and I'm running out of excuses".

"Has it happened before?", Ray asked.

The group began walking with the Hotel manager (as stated on his name badge) while he explained the situation at hand, "Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor; the disturbances, I mean. But it's been quiet for years! Up until two weeks ago. It was never, ever this bad, though".

Egon typed on his calculator whilst walking, "Did you ever report it to anyone?".

The manger stopped slightly and look appalled, "Heavens! No!".

Peter rolled his eyes and took on his famous sarcastic tone, "Oh, no. You kidding?".

The manager kept the group moving forward, it was clear he didn't want them to cause attention to their problem, "The owners don't even like us to talk about it. I hope we can take care of this. Quietly! Tonight!", He frowned, "I was hoping you would come through the back entrance not the lobby".

"well what ya gonna do?", Amber smiled bitterly causing the man to frown again.  

Ray smiled awkwardly and tried to make to best out of this situation, he quickly put his hand on Ambers shoulder, holding her back slightly, before addressing the man, "Yes sir, don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time!".

Amber found herself blushing and staring at the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well isn't this cosy", Peter chuckled as the group found themselves squashed in the tiniest elevator of all time. 

Amber glanced around suddenly feeling quite claustrophobic, It didn't help that she was squished up right next to ray. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and all she wanted to do was cuddle into him...Fuck.

Amber turned slightly so she was facing Winston a little more. 

"You know", Ray said, breaking the silence, "it just occurred to me, we haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment".

"Wait you guys haven't even tested this stuff out", Amber asked starting to feel a little unsafe with the heavy equipment on her back. 

"Well this is....new equipment", Egon began, "Our old equipment did not work correctly".

"How so?"

"Well we couldn't catch ghosts with is", Winston explained.

Peter chuckled, "Great isn't it".

"So i managed to improve our technology just in time for this call", Egon stated.

"But you still don't know if it will work or not?", Amber almost felt bad for having to say the truth.

"no", Egon sighed, "I blame myself for not doing the bench tests".

"So do I", Peter added. 

"Well", Ray broke the tension again trying his best to keep being optimistic, "no sense worrying about it now", Amber nodded slightly.

"Why worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back", Peter shrugged. 

"Yep....Let's get ready.", Ray hesitated before asked Egon, "Switch me on...?". 

Egon slowly flicked a switched on the back on Rays Proton pack, the pack started to work but made a loud wiring noise that caused the other 4 ghostbusters to move as far away as they could (in the tight lift) from Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the correct floor everyone had already turned on their proton packs, "Right....they seem safe....kinda", Amber muttered more to herself than the guys.

"This place is huge", Winston said as he looked around one hall, "how we gonna find this thing?".

"Maybe we should split up?", Ray offered.

"What is this Scooby doo?", Peter added with a slight eye roll. 

Amber decided to stick up for Ray, "I think it's a good idea, meet back here ok?", She grinned before running off down one of the hallways.

"She's a crazy one", Peter smiled before winking at Ray, "Watch yourself".

Ray shrugged it off and headed off down the hallway behind them.

"Hey Egon wanna go on a hotel date", Peter winked before walking off.

"That guy....", Winston sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray walked down the empty hallway keeping his eyes alert for anything suspicious, his mind kept altering between looking for ghosts and what Peter had just said. 

Peter was always able to see right through him, a trait Ray wish he never had. 

Though Ray was actually unsure of his feelings towards Amber he knew he felt at least something for her and it annoyed him that Peter could see it so easily. 

He sighed, feeling frustrated by the whole thing, before pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth. Smoking was one of his dirty habits but man did it take the stress away. 

As Ray walked around the corner of one of the halls he could hear some...disturbing sounds. 

His eyes widened when he saw the giant green blob stuffing itself with food from one of the room service trays, he backed away slowly with his mouth wide open. This was definitely different to any other ghosts he had seen, this thing was.....well nothing like a human. 

As he turned his head to check if anyone was behind him his cigarette finally dropped out of his mouth, it had been clinging onto his lips as it it was terrified itself. 

"Venkman! Venkman!", Ray called whilst checking behind him to look for his friend, when he realised there was no one around he reluctantly turned back to the green thing infront of him, "Ugh... disgusting blob! I'm going to have to hold it myself...".

Ray braced himself to do this alone before charging up his proton pack and taking aim at the blob, as Ray fires the blob turns to face him, screams and fly's into the nearest wall causing the food tray to follow it and crash into the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter stood in one of the many hallways, his eyes wide and his feet frozen to the floor he stood on. He quickly pulled his walkie talkie out from his belt and pressed the button, "Come in, Ray", his voice calm but very serious. 

After Peter let go of the button a slight bit of static came through before he could hear Ray's excited voice, "Venkman! I saw it! I saw it! I saw it!". 

Peter didn't waste a second, "It's right here, Ray. It's looking at me". As Peter talked about the ghost it didn't seem to budge or even notice  Peter's existence. All until Ray spoke again.

"He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?". 

The blob quickly turned round and Peter backed up slightly, "I think he can hear you, Ray.....".

"Don't move. It won't hurt you".

Peter was definitely unsure of this since now the blob was now staring at him and didn't look happy at all. The blob quickly flew towards him quicker than Peter could gather himself to think or move. He quickly covered his face and screamed out hoping that somehow that would save him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber, who was not too far from Peter, heard the scream and quickly ran in that direction. On her way running round the corner she bumped into Ray causing her to stumble back slightly.

"Amber?", He frowned, "are you ok?".

Amber steadied herself, "yeah....yeah I'm fine. I just heard someone scream though".

Ray looked around, "Yeah It was Venkmen, come on we have to help him".

Amber chuckled slightly before following Ray down the corridor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Woo new update :D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! more coming soon**

**Please comment what you think as it really does help me out and of course please also leave kudos! <3**


	4. || We Came, We Saw, We Kicked It's ASS ||

Peter laid on the ground trying to go over what had just happened, his whole body was covered in a green, gloopy slime and he found himself unable to physically get up.

Ray and Amber soon rushed round the corner, "Venkman! What happened? Are you okay!?", Ray exclaimed as Amber stood there laughing to herself. 

Peter moved slightly and spat out a little slime, "He slimed me".

This is where Amber lost it, "Thats so funny", She cried whilst getting a disapproving look from Peter. 

Ray, on the other hand, was more excited about the whole situation, "That's great! Actual physical contact! Can you move?".

But before Peter could speak Ray's walkie-talkie began to buzz and Egon's voice came through, "Ray? Ray! Come in please!".

Since Ray was busy fawning over Peter and his slime experience Amber grabbed Ray's walkie-talkie and spoke to Egon, "Hey Egon, it's Amber. Me and Ray are with Peter", She giggled slightly, "he got slimed".

"I feel so funky", Peter moaned in the background. 

"That's great!", Egon replied causing Amber to smile, him and Ray were so excited about this stuff. "Get Ray to save some for me! Also get down here right away, It just went into a ballroom!".

Amber nodded to herself before putting Ray's walkie-talkie back on his belt, though putting it back on was a lot harder than taking it off. She fiddled with his belt trying to attach the walkie talkie properly, "Um .....Amber?", she looked up to see Ray staring down at her. 

Amber felt her hole face burn up, "I-I....was uh....just trying to", She couldn't really form a sentence correctly. 

Peter chuckled as he stood up, "Come on, you can fiddle with Ray's pants later. We need to get this little bitch".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three soon joined Egon downstairs, outside one of the hotel ball rooms, the hotel manager was pacing up and down with a worried look on his face.

Ray put on his confident smile and made his way over to approach the hotel manager, "Okay, sir. If you and your staff will just wait out here, we'll take care of it".

The four of them walked slowly into the large room that seemed to be decorated for some sort of party or wedding.

"Fancy", Amber muttered as her eyes scanned around the room. 

"There!", Ray pointed towards the ceiling causing the group to look up and notice the blob floating next to a very expensive chandelier. 

"That's the one that got me!", Peter frowned looking ready to get revenge on the disgusting blob. 

Winston looked around, "What now?".

"Throw it!", Ray shouted before firing strait at it.

The other joined in, trying to hit the blog but nothing they tried worked and soon enough the expensive looking chandelier fell and crashed onto the table below it. 

Ray's eyes widened and a worried look appeared on his face, "I did that! I did that! That's my fault!", he panicked. 

"It's ok....?", Amber tired to reassure him. 

"Yeah", Peter laughed, "The table broke the fall".

There was a moments silence (almost as if they were mourning for the broken chandelier) before Egon spoke up, "There's something very important I forgot to tell you".

"What?", Winston questioned.

"Don't cross the streams".

"Amber frowned, "Why?".

"It would be bad".

Peter shock his head and made his way closer to Egon, "

"I'm fuzzy on the whole good-bad thing. What do you mean, bad?".

Egon looked Peter dead in the eye, "Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light".

"Total protonic reversal", Ray muttered. 

"All right, that's bad, okay", Peter said to himself almost sarcastically, "Important safety tip, don't cross the streams. Thanks, Egon", He patted Egon's shoulder a good few times. "All right. Ray, take the left. Egon, take the right, "Peter suddenly said taking control of the situation.

"And what do we do?", Amber asked whilst pointing to herself and Winston.

"Stand there and look beautiful", he winked. 

Amber frowned, "Sexist".

"Actually I was talking to Winston....Amber you just stand there ok".

Amber frowned again before sticking her tongue out at Peter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The last throw took something out of him, but he's gonna move! I need some; I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room", Ray said analysing the situations. 

Without thinking Egon quickly tipped a huge round table out of the way, "Shit", Amber chuckled. 

"We gotta get this in the clear!", Ray ordered again. 

"Ooo wait wait wait", Amber smiled running over to a nearby table, "I always wanted to do this". She gently grabbed the edge of a table cloth before quickly pulling it as fast as she could off the table. The whole contents of the table flew everywhere, well except for the flowers, they stood perfectly in place. "And the flowers are still standing!", She grinned and bowed whilst Peter clapped for her. 

As this was going on Ray was carefully setting out a trap to catch what the group had now called 'Slimer'.

"Okay, on my go signal. Spengler, I want a confinement stream from you. Okay?", Ray addressed Egon.

Egon nodded and eagerly waited for Ray's signal.

Slimer quickly flew into the centre of the room, "Go!', Ray shouted causing Egon to quickly fir his proton pack directly at Slimer. 

The green blobbed seemed fixed to the position that Egon's stream had blasted him, it squirmed and tried to brake free but it was no use. 

"Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move. Hold him up", Ray ordered again, Amber found herself quite attracted to a Ray who took control. "Right Peter are you ready", Ray asked and Peter nodded, "ok Go!".

Peter quickly mirrored the same actions that Egon did but from the other side of the room, he quickly hit Slimer and secured him in place. Since there was now 2 streams constricting Slimer the blob found himself hard to move. 

"It's working, Ray!", Egon grinned like an excited child. 

"Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down", Ray kept repeating as the two lowed their streams down towards the trap, "You got him. Don't cross the streams!".

"Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a positron collider, huh?", Peter laughed, finally getting his revenge. 

"All right. I'm opening the trap now; don't look directly into the trap!", Ray instructed before fiddling with the small metal box on the floor.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light that shot up from the box, Amber covered her eyes slightly as she watched the three men in front of here. 

"Bring your streams off as soon as I close the trap".

Peter and Egon slowly brought their streams down towards the trap, Amber and Winston watched in amazement as the two beautifully bright streams dragged the green blob to the floor and into the trap. 

The whole thing was quite amazing, though Amber wished she had been more involved. 

After the trap sealed the ghostbusters stood in silence for a while, Egon decided to walk cautiously over to the metallic box and give it a light nudge with the tip of his foot. 

"It's in there.", He smiled.

Peter crouched down by the box, "hey there big boy".

"What do we do now?", Winston questioned Ray as no one else seemed to be doing anything. 

"We get our money of course", Amber grinned.

"Well then missy", Peter said in his usual sarcastic tone as he approached Amber, "since you know all the answers, how much do we charge?".

"Umm", Before Amber could say another word the Hotel manager managed to get the doors to the ball room and made his way through with some rather worried guests.

 Peter made his way through the crowd, loving every bit of the attention they were getting, "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!".

Though the hotel manager was furious that a crowd had gathered and that the ghostbuster had caused more attention to the situation then he originally wanted, a small smile of relief appeared on his face, "Did you see it? What is it?".

"Sir", Ray began holding the trap up to the manager, "what you have there is what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class Five full roaming vapor"

"Real nasty one, too!", Amber added. 

Peter pulled the manager to one side, away from the busy crowd, "Now, Let's talk seriously, now. For the entrapment, we're gonna have to ask you for four big ones", as he was speaking he realised they had never agreed on what price to charge. He looked over to Amber who was realising the same thing, sneakily she put up 4 fingers down by her side, "Four thousand dollars for that", Peter almost mumbled, " But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast, and that's only going to come to....". He glanced over to Amber again who was now itching her nose with one obvious finger, "one thousand dollars, fortunately".

"Five thousand dollars?", The manager almost chocked on his words, "I had no idea it would be so much. I won't pay it".

"Well, that's all right!", Amber clapped her hands together, "We can just put it right back in there".

Ray smirked a little, "We certainly can, Mrs Hartley".

Panic appeared in the managers face again, "No, no, no, no! All right! I'll pay anything!"

Peter highfived Amber and smiled at the manager, "Thank's so much".

"Thank you! Hope we can help you again! All right, coming through! Watch out! Class Five full roaming vapor! Watch out!", Ray shouted as he made his way past the gawking crowds and outside the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait I've been super ill recently and my heads been all over the place**

**Hope you like this update <3**

**Please like, comment, vote and share!!!**


	5. || Fame ||

 

Amber sat at home and flicked through the Tv channels, it  had been a busy couple of weeks for her and now she finally had a brake. She closed her eyes, exhausted and listened to the low buzzing nose of the tv.

_"Good evening, I'm Roger Grimsby. Today the entire eastern seaboard is alive with talk of incidents of paranormal activity. Alleged ghost sightings and related supernatural occurrences have been reported across the entire tri-state area"_

Amber's eyes fluttered at the words said by the Tv reporter, without opening her eyes she blindly grabbed the remote and pressed any button to turn the channel over. 

_"Hi, this is Larry King. The phone-in topic today: ghosts and ghostbusting. The controversy builds, more sightings are reported. Some maintain these professional paranormal eliminators in New York are the cause of it all"._

Amber sighed and slowly got up, there was no escape from it. She wasn't annoyed though, the whole thing well extremely exciting and made her feel more proud everyday. Though work these days was extremely exhausting she wouldn't trade her job for anything else. 

Ever since their hotel experience calls had been flooding in and every night they'd been out catching ghosts, it was the push the business needed. 

Amber quickly flicked through the channels again but stoped suddenly when she saw a familiar face.

_"As they say in TV, I'm sure there's one big question on everybody's mind and I imagine you are the man to answer it",_ Another local TV reporter said to a smartly dressed Ray, _"How is Elvis? And have you seen him lately?"._

The confused look on Ray's face caused Amber to busrt out in a fit of giggles _, "_ what kind of question was that?".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hoping in and out of the shower Amber quickly got dressed, ruffled her blonde pixie cut until it looked semi decent and made her way out of her apartment. 

She'd been living in this aparment block for what felt like years now, walking out of her apartment, through the halls and down to the lobby came as secound nature to her. She felt like she could do it with her eyes closed. 

As she made her way through the lobby Amber noticed a familiar face waiting by the front door, "Ray?".

The man stiffened slightly when he hard Amber's voice but he quickly gathered himself before turning towards her, "Hey Amber", Ray smiled as he made his way over to her.

"What are you doing here?", she replied, returning his smile. 

Ray paused looking down at the ground shly, "um well I thought we could walk to work together you know?".

Amber found herself blushing slightly at his cute gesture but then a thought crossed her mind, "......you live where we work".

"ahhh well about that.....", Ray stuttered looking lost for words.

Amber gave him a small smile, how could you leave someone that cute hanging , "Well it's always nice to have company", she grinned linking arms with Ray, "Lets go".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see the Tv interview?", Peter boasted down the phone to Dana, "oh you did? What do you think? I look good in it don't I".

Winston rolled his eyes, "How did he get her number?".

"I think she had to leave it with the rest of her information", Egon replied with little to no emotion in his voice, he seemed to be far too busy with a book on the paranormal. 

"Poor woman".

Just as Peter was hanging up the phone Ray and Amber trotted through the doors of the fire house, as Ray hung up his coat Amber made her way over to the main desk. 

"Do you need fetching now?", Peter teased. 

She decided to just ignore him, Peter was always sarcastic and annoying in the mornings. 

"I can't believe how everything is going!", She grinned facing Winston. 

"Neither can we", He smiled back, "It's all thanks to you really".

"what me?", she blinked. 

"Oh course", Ray added, "You pushed us to be assertive and that really got our business running".

"Hey now lets not give her all the credit", Peter winned, "I'm practally the face of this company".

Amber chuckled, "funny, you dont look like a cartoon ghost in a red stop sign". 

A small smile appeared on Peters face, "You got me there. Right I'm off".

Ray frowned, "Off where?".

"Special mission, take care of things here Ray", He winked before grabbing his coat and quicky making his way out of the fire house. 

As soon as he left Amber turned to Ray, "Please can we fire him".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dana made her way out of the Carnegie Hall alongside a lanky male carrying a violin, she to was carrying an instument but one of a much larger size.

"I don't know where they get these guest conductors. Someone should tell him that it's not going to do much good to scream at us in German", she sighed whilst trying to make sure her large case didn't touch the floor. 

'Well, I don't think the man is competent to conduct a major symphony orchestra", The tall man frowned but Dana wasn't paying attention, her eyes gazed up and met a familar set. 

She found herself feeling amused by him, "Um, could you wait here a minute?", She asked the violinist before turning away and heading over to the man she could have sworn was stalking her.

"Uh, sure", He replied. 

"Dr. Venkman, this is a surprise", She smiled with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice as she got closer to Peter. 

He grinned, "That was a wonderful rehearsal"

Dana crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "You heard that?". 

"Yes. You're the best one in your row", He winked. 

Dana found herself almost chuckling at his attemps to flirt with her, "Oh, thank you. You're good. Most people can't hear me with the whole orchestra playing". 

Holding his hands up in defeat Peter laughed, "Hey, I don't have to take this abuse from you. I've got hundreds of people dying to abuse me"

"I know. You're a big celebrity now", she paused, "Do you have some information on my case?".

Peters eyes found themself and the man watching the two from affar, the one he had seen Dana talking with not too long ago, "Who's the stiff?".

"The stiff happens to be one of the finest musicians in the world! Now do you have some information for me, please?".

"Sure, but I'd prefer to give it to you in private".

"Why don't you tell me now?".

"Well, okay. I found the name Zuul for you", He lied since he got the others to do all the work but hey he was trying to score here, they wouldn't mind, "The name Zuul refers to a demi-god worshipped around 6000 BC by the -", He squinted at the words on the page, damn Ray's handwriting, "what's that word?".

Dana got close to Peter and peered at the small piece of paper in his hands, "Hittites..?".

"Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians. Theres more about his guy called Zuul and another callled Gozer its all very bizzare if you ask me".

Dana looked puzzled by the way Peter was dealing with things, it was all starting to annoy her, "Well, what's he doing in my icebox!?".

"I'm working on that. If we could get together Thursday night, I'm thinking nine-ish, you know, we could exchange information".

Dana rolled her eyes, was this guy even real? "I can't see you Thursday, I'm busy!".

Though he could sense her annoyance

Peter quickly brushed it off and carried on trying to turn on the charm, "Miss Barrett, you seem to think there is something wrong up here in your mind that says: he enjoys taking his evenings off and spending them with his clients. No. I'm making a special exception in your case. Because... I respect you. It's corny but I respect you as artist. And as a dresser, too! This is a magnificent coordination you have going here today".

She didn't understand the man, he drove her up the wall but at the same time put a smile on her face. He definitely was a strange one, a strange one that stuck in her mind. She sighed, finally giving in, "....All right. I'll see you Thursday".

A large grin appeared on Peter's face, "I'll bring The Roylance Guide and we'll eat and read!".

Dana nodded as she walked off to meet her friend, she felt annoyed that she'd been defeated by his charm. 

"So! Who the hell was that?", The other male questioned as the they began walking again. 

"Just a friend".

"A friend?".

Dana sighed, "An old friend".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter watched the two walk away, he was about to leave when a thought crossed his mind.

"Right, I'll see you Thursday!", Peter shouted to Dana, obviously trying to let the other man he was taking her out, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you, sir?", he smirked. "And I'm glad you're feeling much better. You're still very pale, though! A little sun...".

"Still got it", he muttered to himself before doing a little spin and heading back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! :D**

**Sorry for the late update ive been getting a lot of stuff ready for christmas, I cant believe its this Sunday! :o**

**Also I have been writing a lot for my new fanfiction 'Lost - The 100 - Murphy Fanfiction' which you know....you should totally check out ;)**

**Ok Hope you all have a great christmas <3 **

**x**


	6. || EPA ||

 

While Peter was gone the rest to the crew decided to actually do some serious work. Serious work involved a lot of paperwork, which Peter decided was not for him. 

Amber sat down at a wooden desk and flicked through a large folder of papers, inside the folder were lots of documents on what they had trapped and some bills they needed to pay. 'You know we should really keep these two things in separate folders....". 

"Good idea!", Ray smiled as he made his way over to her, "I've finished going through my stuff, need a hand?".

"That would be great thank you!", she smiled back at him. 

The two sat sorting through the two types of documents, Ray sorting out the bills and Amber sorting out the trap stuff. The room was pretty silent except for Amber occasionally humming to herself, the rustle of papers and Egon making some strange noises upstairs. 

Both of them were too scared to ask what he was doing. 

"He really is something isn't he?", Amber chuckled. 

Ray pulled a puzzled look, "who?".

"Egon".

"Oh right", Ray chuckled, "he really is! Extremely intelligent but I guess a little awkward socially".  

"Aren't we all", Amber grinned, "I don't really handle big crowds too well". 

"Really?".

"yeah".

Ray gave her another puzzled look, "But you're so confident when we're out? Even when they're groups of people around us?".

Amber gave him a small smile, "I believe in pushing myself....I'm actually scared of a lot of things, the only way to get over those fears, or at least make them more manageable is to push yourself to do them. The thrill of doing it and accomplishing it is amazing!". 

Ray returned her smile, she did have a good point. He was quite a jumpy person and even though he was fascinated by ghosts and things paranormal he had to admit sometimes he was scared by it all. Take the time they announced the library ghost.  "I completely understand what you mean".

After a while of sorting through the paperwork Amber spoke up again, "Peter sure likes Dana huh?". 

Ray looked up, "Peter likes a lot of girls...though I haven't seen him like this before".

"Oh really?", she questioned. 

"Yeah he seems a little crazy about her...usually he goes after a girl, they get together and then he's onto the next one", Ray paused for a moment wondering why he was friends with the man, "Though this time it's very different". 

"Maybe it's because she seems to have no interest in him", Amber chuckled, "I guess he sees her as a challenge and that makes him want her more.

"That sounds right to me". 

"I think she actually likes him though".

"Really?". 

She smirked, "It's all over her face. He's clearly not her type but you can tell that she's interested". 

"You sure can read people", Ray laughed. 

Amber winked, "It's one of my many talents. Though It isn't that hard to tell when a girl is into a guy". She found herself blushing at her own comment hoping Ray wouldn't notice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Janine was sat at her desk bored as usual until a strange man entered the building, he looked very sophisticated and walked around like he owned the place. 

His voice was low and annoying, not intimidating in the slightest. "Is Dr. Peter Venkman here". 

Her eye's rolled up from her nail file to his eyes, "Who's asking?".

"I'm from the EPA".

Janine sighed as she got up from her desk chair and walked over to Peter's office, which was only 3 steps away. She walked through the little wooden gate Peter used as a door and sauntered over to where he was sat. "There's a man from the EPA here to see you. He's waiting outside". 

Peter frowned slightly, "EPA? What's he want?".

"I don't know", She rolled her eyes, "All I do know is that I've been working two weeks without a break and you promised me you'd hire more help".

"Janine, someone with your qualifications would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either the food service or housekeeping industries", He joked in his usual way, "Now could you please send him in here?".

"I've quit better jobs than this".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I help you?", Peter smiled at the man who was peering round his office rather suspisiously.  

"I'm Walter Peck", the man cleared his throat, "I represent the Environmental Protection Agency, the third district". 

"Great! How's it going down there?", Peter grinned whilst slapping Walter on the back. 

The man studied Peter for a short while, he seemed nothing like what he was expecting to deal with. "Are you Peter Venkman?", Peck questioned. 

"Yes, I'm Dr. Venkman".

Peck narrowed his eyes and asked a question that had been playing on his mind since he had met this man, "Exactly what are you a doctor of, Mr. Venkman?". 

"Well, I have PhD's in parapsychology and psychology".

"I see", he smirked, "and now you catch ghosts?". 

"Yeah, you could say that", Peter shrugged. 

Peck sat down on Peter's office chair and watched him with a smug look on his face, "And how many ghosts have you caught, Mr. Venkman?".

"I'm not at liberty to say", Peter replied as smug as Peck. Almost trying to wind him up. 

"And where do you put these ghosts, once you catch them?".

"In a storage facility".

Peck continued to ask questions, "And would this storage facility be located on these premises?".

"Yes".

"And may I see this storage facility?".

"no".

"And why not, Mr. Venkman?", He frowned. 

"Because you did not use the magic word", Peter teased. 

A look of confusion appeared on Peck's face but it was soon replaced by a small smile, he was slowly getting used to Peter. "What is the magic word, Mr. Venkman?".

Peter was silent for a moment before a smirked appeared on his lips, "Please!".

"May I _please_ see the storage facility?", Peck smiled putting emphasis on the word 'please'.

"Why do you want to see the storage facility?".

Peck stood up, now fed up with Peter's antics, "Well, because I'm curious. I want to know more about what you do here!", he began to raise his voice, "Frankly, there have been a lot of wild stories in the media and we want to assess for any possible environmental impact from your operation! For instance, the presence of noxious, possibly hazardous waste chemicals in your basement! Now you either show me what is down there or I come back with a court order!". 

"You go get a court order! And I'll sue your ass for wrongful prosecution", Peter frowned, now feeling as angry as Peck. 

"You can have it your way, Mr. Venkman", Peck shouted before angrily storming out the office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this fanfic :o I got totally invested into this other one I've been writing but here I am!!**

**Hope you like this chapter and hope you're all doing great!!**

**Vote, comment, and Share!**

**x**


End file.
